moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cats
Cats are four-legged feline critters that like to play with twine and go "meow". They are usually domesticated house pets, though larger breeds of cats, referred to as Great Cats, live in the plains of Africa. Other common traits amongst cats is purring, lapping at milk, rubbing up on your leg and spraying everything. An uncommon characteristic amongst some French breeds of cat is a penchant for wearing buccaneer boots and getting into trouble with their ogre and donkey friends. Most cats are from Earth. some are from outer space. of note In fiction * Alien: Jones, or Jonesy, was a pet cat owned by Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Ripley brought the cat with her on her ill-fated trek upon the commercial towing vessel Nostromo. In the year 2122, the crew of the Nostromo, as well as Jonesy, came out of hypersleep in the Zeta II Reticuli system. They unwittingly transported an alien Xenomorph onto the ship and it began systematically killing off the crew members. Science officer Ash created a scanner, by which to track the alien, but Jonesy's prowling throughout the ship gave the scanner a false reading. While attempting to ferret out the alien, they actually came across Jones who ran off into the maintenance bay. Engineer S.E. Brett was sent to find the animal, but became a victim of the Xenomorph instead. * Batman Returns: Selina Kyle had several cats living in her apartment. After she was pushed out of an office window to her doom by her boss, Max Shreck, several alley cats gave their breath to her, resurrecting Kyle so that she would go on to become the Catwoman. * Black Cat, The (1941): Aging wealthy heiress and cat enthusiast Henrietta Winslow drew up a will, leaving the entirety of her estate to her pet cats, with the codicil that the money could not be claimed by any relatives until after the passing of all of her felines. Henrietta was mysteriously murdered with a knitting needle and all of her greedy relatives arrivd at the mansion, hoping to get their share of her money. * Count Yorga, Vampire: A young woman named Erica Landers, having only recently been turned into a vampire by the Bulgarian count, Yorga, massacres a kitten for its blood. * Bram Stoker's Dracula: Doctor Jack Seward tried testing mental patient Renfield's appetite for living creatures by tempting him with the promise of a cat. Renfield was ecstatic over the notion, claiming that his salvation depended upon a cat being brought for him. Naturally, Seward did not oblige this request. * Dracula vs. Frankenstein: The mute undead servant known as Groton had a pet cat that he would pet and take care of. * Eight Legged Freaks: Deputy Pete Willis and his wife owned a spoiled cat named Zeke, that would not eat cat food. During some rennovation work, the cat got into the drywall and the Willis' tried to coax it out with a can of cat food, telling the cat that it was actually tuna. A mutated spider of considerable size got into the drywall and fought with the cat. The ferociousness of their battle was so intense that it actually left a cat-shaped imprint in the drywall. Sadly, the spider was the victor in this grudge match. * Fly, The: * Garfield: The Movie: Garfield is an overweight cat and the pet of a man named Jon Arbuckle. He lives with Jon in a home in the suburbs of Detroit. Due to a mishap at the vet's office, when Jon was trying to woo the veterinarian Liz Wilson, Garfield soon found himself the housemate of a dog named Odie. Garfield's other animal contacts include a female cat named Arlene, a mouse named Louis, a Doberman Pinscher named Luca and a kitten named Nermal. * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo: In the 2011 remake of the original Swedish film, reporter Mikael Blomkvist was temporarily staying in a cottage on the isle of Hedeby in Sweden. He took in a stray cat that he found outside his door. Serial killer and rapist Martin Vanger massacred the cat and left it behind for Blomkvist to find as a means of scaring him off his investigation. This takes place in the remake of the film only. * Mummy, The: Imhotep had a white cat that he kept in his chamber at the Egyptian Museum. Empowered by the spirit of Bast, the cat was sent out to kill a German Shepherd owned by Helen Grosvenor. * Werewolf of London: Wilfred and Lisa Glendon owned a pet cat. On the first night of the full moon, Wilfred Glendon began to go through his first transformation into a werewolf. The cat took note of the early changes in his physicality and reacted violently. Appearances * Evil Dead * Love at Stake Category:Animals Category:Alien (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Aliens (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Batman Returns/Miscellaneous Category:Black Cat, The (1934)/Miscellaneous Category:Black Cat, The (1941)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Catwoman (2004)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Garfield (2004)/Miscellaneous Category:Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous Category:Young Frankenstein (1974)/Miscellaneous Category:Mark of the Vampire (1935)/Miscellaneous